The Malfoys and Mary Poppins
by 2DaughtersOfAthena
Summary: A oneshot (for now) where Mary Poppins helps out the Malfoy family, instead of the Banks children, as both parents and children advertise for a new governess.


**Houses Competition Year 4. Ravenclaw, HoH, Musical Crossover (3, 5): Mary Poppins, WC: 1002**

**Where the Banks children are Malfoy children. So, the AU parameters exactly follow the first scenes from the movie, but instead it is the Malfoy family in place of the Banks family, including the magical aspect. And I've called Mary Poppins a governess instead of a nanny.**

**0-0-0-0**

"Master, there is a queue of governesses outside," said Jean Goodfellow, the Malfoy housekeeper, bustling into the dining room where Lucius and Narcissa were seated for breakfast. Lucius Malfoy shook his head in dismay, which was never a good sign. "I know, sir, you said eight o'clock, but they seem eager to be interviewed."

"And they will be, as soon as the clock strikes the appropriate hour," Lucius replied scornfully. "You know I run my house on a strict schedule, Mrs. Goodfellow."

"Yes, sir—"

"Then you know not to bother me before the scheduled appointment. Just like my children should know not to follow a kite through a park when it would so clearly lead them astray," Lucius elaborated, referring to the mishap that had led the last governess to quit. He checked his pocket watch and tutted loudly at the time. The women outside were at least two minutes too early. It was preposterous. Finally, he announced, "Twelve seconds to go."

"Posts, everyone!" Narcissa called to the housekeeper and cook. "Dumbledore will be firing that cannon any moment now. Quickly, quickly."

She rushed to the china cabinet and threw herself against it, holding her hand out for the vase that rested a few inches to the left. Lucius sipped his tea, watching the women frantically prepare for the blast. The house shuddered with the cannon that their crotchety neighbour, Albus Dumbledore, fired every hour on the hour. Lucius straightened his tie in a swinging mirror and waited for the world to be righted again.

Upstairs, the children were watching from the window, staring down at the queue of black-robed governesses all wearing the same dismal expression. These were not the fun, pretty, exciting governesses that either of the two Malfoy children had wanted their father to advertise for. They looked downright boring. Just then, a sudden gust of wind blew through the street; the governesses were caught in it, appearing to blow away in the air. As the sky lightened, Luna and Draco Malfoy could see one figure floating on the clouds and heading towards them by umbrella.

"Rosy cheeks and everything," Draco whispered in awe. Luna grinned at him as the doorbell rang. They could hear their father instructing Mrs. Goodfellow to allow the governesses in one at a time.

"You may come in one at a time," said Mrs. Goodfellow to the street outside, then looking shocked at the singular person standing outside. The woman thanked Mrs. Goodfellow and walked purposefully inside.

"You are the father of Luna and Draco Malfoy, are you not?" the governess asked, stopping in the drawing room to greet Lucius with a stern expression. Lucius simply nodded taken aback. "I am Mary Poppins. I do not have references, but I do however have the original advertisement. Item one, a _cheery disposition_. I am never cross. Item two, _rosy cheeks_. Obviously."

As the woman read on, Lucius noticed that the paper in her hands was torn and stuck back together, just as he had torn the insolent advertisement that the children had provided the previous night. He stood from his seat and moved towards the woman in utter bewilderment. He looked at the paper, at her face, and then moved to the fireplace where he had put the papers—torn up and destroyed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but have you lost something?"

Lucius jumped in surprise at being addressed thus whilst staring into the clearly empty fireplace.

"And you did advertise for a governess? I beg your pardon, are you ill?" He shook his head firmly and gestured that she should proceed. "I should require every second Tuesday off. One week's adjustment period should be adequate, then I'll know."

"Know what?" Lucius asked, but she had already gone to the stairs, stating that she would go to see the children. He ran a hand through his white-blond hair and stared at his wife, who was in equal measures of shock. No one would dare come into a Malfoy home, presume so much, and then leave without dismissal. It was unheard of, and yet… There was no way he could have moved fast enough to stop her, even with his wand perfectly within reach.

Luna and Draco were watching this unfold from the staircase, even more flummoxed at the sight of this seemingly perfect woman sliding _up_ a staircase banner. They had never considered such a thing, even with magic.

"Best foot forward," she said, landing at the top of the stairs, waiting for the children to react in anything other than shock. "Spit-spot. Draco, close your mouth, you are not a cod-fish."

"Your room is in there. The nursery isn't very tidy," Draco responded, already sulking. "That's a funny sort of bag you've got."

"Yes, it's carpet. And yes, it is a mess," the governess replied, opening the door to the nursery. "And you say my room is at the end here." Both children nodded. "There's a lovely view of the park. Well, first things first. Unpack."

Luna and Draco watched on as Mary Poppins pulled a hatstand, a large gold mirror, and a huge potted plant from the seemingly small carpet bag. They understood Extension Charms, but this was something different entirely. She didn't have a wand, and she didn't have anything in the bag when they checked just before she revealed a glittering lamp from within.

"Now, let's see how you two measure up," Mary Poppins announced, a tape measure manifesting in her hand.

"How is she doing that?" Luna murmured to her brother. Wandless magic was for very powerful wizards and witches, and even their father couldn't do such a thing. Mary Poppins must be formidable indeed with such abilities.

Their governess measured Draco first. "As suspected. Stubborn and suspicious." Then Luna. "Prone to giggling. Hmm. Well, alright then, we can work with that. For now, time to tidy up."

The children glanced at each other with equal looks of pain. Perhaps they should have included a no-tidy-up rule in their original advertisement.

**0-0-0-0**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
